


How About Some Entertainment?

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Sherlock is bored and Y/N is all too eager to help entertain him.//Male-Reader.





	How About Some Entertainment?

“Bored!” You heard him shout as you and John came into the flat before gunshots rang out. You both scrambled up the stairs to see Sherlock shooting at the spray-painted smiley face on the wall. You sighed as John snatched the gun from the consulting detective. To say Sherlock’s boredom would end with all three of you in holding, again, was an understatement.

You watched them argue for a moment, realizing Sherlock was bored. You leaned against the wall, eying the man in his sleeping robe and smirked a bit. Sherlock met your gaze and had to decency to look a little nervous. Teasing, you threw a wink to him before John turned to you.

“John, calm down,” You said simply. “How about you go stay the night at your girlfriend’s place? I’ll keep him occupied.”

“How do you...You know what. That sounds lovely.” He glared at Sherlock at the last bit as the detective huffed and curled up on the couch. John mouthed ‘Thank you’ to you as he walked past, only just barely remembering his coat before he left.

Sherlock hopped up and went to the window, watching his friend leave. He would never admit he was worried. Although the way your arms wrapped around his waist and your lips pressed against his shoulder, he knew he could tell you.

“Sir?” He asked softly.

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” You asked, smirking a little. He nodded and you could hear him gulp. “Then let’s start simply. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore. Then maybe I can bring you to the shower and clean you up. How’s that sound, love?”

Sherlock shivered when you kissed the back of his neck and smiled, turning in your arms to face it. “It sounds wonderful, Sir,” He said before kissing you lovingly. You hummed, reaching up and cupping his face. He smiled. “So small.”

“Watch it. I might spank your ass raw and not let you cum.” You growled playfully, making him whine a little. “Now. To the bedroom. And...why don’t you put on your collar?”

Sherlock gulped and nodded. “Definitely much more interesting,” He admitted before going to the bedroom.

You smirked to yourself as you gave him time to get ready. Once you were certain he was, you walked in, admiring the sight of him laying on his stomach with a black collar around his neck. You patted his head affectionately, watching him sigh happily as you kissed his forehead.

“So you’ve been bored? I’m sorry I’m doing such a horrible job of entertaining you, Kitten.”

Sherlock groaned softly, leaning into your touch before you pulled away. You disappeared from his line of sight, making him huff in irritation. You quirked an eyebrow at him and dug through the chest of toys you kept before pulling out a soft leather paddle. You smirked and gave his ass a quick strike, making him yelp in shock.

“What was that?” You challenged. “Are you pouting?”

Sherlock huffed again and gave you a glare. The glare was full of love and excitement. It’s all a game. “So what if I am?”

You swatted again, making him whine and shake. “Then I need to punish you for being a brat, Kitten.”

Sherlock grunted and moaned into the bed as you kept spanking him, smirking as his pale skin turned a brilliant shade of red. You set down the paddle as he shook, having buried his face into the pillow. You kissed his lower back and worked your way up his spine before you were practically draped over him, kissing his neck gently. He turned his head, whining a bit. You smiled gently at the tears that had sprung from his eyes from your assault and kissed his lips lovingly.

“There’s my good boy,” You praised gently.

Sherlock moaned. “Sir, please.”

“Please what?” He blushed and hid his face again. You smirked and got up, digging through the box again and grabbing the leash. Sherlock perked up at that, staring at you in anticipation. “Want me to put the leash on you I can tug you straight to my cock?”

Sherlock groaned, somehow just noticing the tenting of your jeans and nodded. You clipped it in place and tugged gently. Sherlock was crawling on the floor as you walked out to the living area. You made sure to lock the door so Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t come in.

“John won’t be home any time soon. So now is a perfect time for you to suck me off here.” You sat in his chair, smirking at the small glare of protest that sparked for a moment. You just smirked wistfully as you undid your jeans, letting your cock spring free. You tugged at the leash and Sherlock eagerly crawled forward. “There’s my little kitten. Want your milk?” You cooed.

Sherlock nodded excitedly and you jerked the leash, dragging him between your legs. Sherlock moaned and licked your length. He teased and wetted it carefully before his mouth finally wrapped around it. You both moaned as his tongue lavished you, his mouth warm around you.

You moaned softly as he bobbed his head, keeping the leash tight to keep him from pulling too far back. You whispered soft praises to him, running your free hand through his hair and tugging gently. He batted his blue eyes up at you as he sucked hard. You groaned and smirked. “Off.” He pulled away, panting softly as a line of spit connected his lip to your cock. “Good. Now, show me that pretty red ass of yours so I can pump it full of cum.”

Sherlock moaned and moved, presenting himself for you. You grabbed the lube that was hidden in the desk behind you and coated his hole. As you slid into him, he grunted and moaned into the carpet, shaking a little.

You kissed his back gently. “Safe word?”

Sherlock shook his head. “Need you, Sir. Need you to fuck me, please,” He begged.

You smirked and grabbed his hips as you began to pump into him. His muffled gasps and moans made you grunt in pleasure. You tugged at his leash and pulled him so he was practically in your lap, meeting your thrusts.

Sherlock hissed swears under his breath as he started to stroke his cock quickly. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Y/N, I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s it. Cum for me, Kitten,” You groaned, nipping his ear. Sherlock shook and rocked his hips helplessly as he orgasmed, his cum spilling over his knuckles and spurting across the floor. You moaned and pushed his shoulder into the floor, pumping harder into him before you finally orgasmed.

You both laid there panting before you pulled away and fixed your clothing. You stood, tugging at his leash. “C’mon, now. Shower time, Kitten.”

Sherlock smiled breathlessly and crawled after you.


End file.
